Bred Vendetta
by RookCrow
Summary: “No… I’m sorry.” Depaolo grabbed Rook tightly by the wrists and spun her around to him. Fiercely, he slid his hands into her hair and pulled tightly on it, causing her to holler in pain. Rated M... Enjoy. Main Character: Blaise Z.
1. Chapter 1

Blaise sauntered into the room of curious and concerned faces smoothly and majestically, as if the previous argument never occurred. They all heard the harsh exchange of words between him and his love Rook. They had been at each others necks for quite some time since their trip to Italy, and Rook, quite honestly had had enough.

Rook sat at the edge of the bed with her wet face in her shaking hands. Her shoulders bounced in sadness. She cried in anger of having to leave the only man she ever loved. Blaise truly was her protector but his protection failed him on their trip, in turn allowing a very handsome yet troublesome family member take advantage of her in ways unforgiving. Her head pounded at the thought of life without him but she knew what had to be done. Standing, she brushed off her pants and wiped her wet hands on her shirt. She exited the room.

"Rook, where are you going?" Raven, her sister asked.

"Out…" Rook responded coolly. She slammed the door behind her. Raven shot to her feet, standing on her toes trying to reach Blaise's full height, being unsuccessful of course.

"What did you do? Blaise what did you do to her?!" she shouted.

"Nothing…" Blaise looked timidly down at her.

"Then why the fuck is she storming out of here like a bat out of hell?! Did you hit her?" Raven yelled, Jin, Blaise's best friend, holding her tightly to his chest.

"No." Blaise said simply.

"Let go of me Jin!" Raven calmly warned her lover.

Jin allowed her to step past Blaise and out of the door, after her sister. He turned and looked Blaise in the eyes. "Blaise what happened?" Jin asked softly.

Blaise just blinked away tears and walked out of the house, leaving Jin to wallow in his own confusion.

"Rook, wait up!" Raven called running to catch up with her sister, "What's wrong babe?" she asked stupidly. "Ok… look Rook. I know that Blaise said some things to you that were wrong… but…" she struggled to keep up. "Stop!" Raven yelled grabbing Rook's arm. "Where are you going to go?"

Rook stopped and turned to her sister with much hesitation. "You have no idea do you?" she asked almost hatefully.

"About what? Rook? What happened?" Raven's eyes began to well at the sight of her sister's pain.

"Depaolo raped me when we were in Italy Raven! He came into my room every night and raped me. And every time he told me not to speak to anyone about it or he would kill me, and then turn his hate on you. I couldn't let you go through that!! But Raven, I couldn't take it anymore! I finally told Blaise and he called me a whore and said that I was lying to him. Raven do you know that he let Depaolo continue until we left? Not once did he approach him! Not once did he try to stop him nor did he care!!!! I was alone! That's why I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore. Looking at him, reminds me of how unsafe I am anywhere I go. Why not take my chances elsewhere." Rook cried in fury, turned and continued her brisk walk away from the home that they had made for themselves.

"Will you come back?" Raven cried silently.

Rook shook her head gently, several tears flowing down her face.

"I love you Rae… but I have to go…" Rook turned and tightly embraced her sister, wetting her hair with warm tears.

"Love you too…" Raven whispered, and Rook departed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Shh… Jin. He's going to hear you, you idiot…" Raven and Jin tip toed quietly into Blaise's room with a hand full of balloons and a huge stack of pancakes, not to mention the jug of ice cold water… completely Jin's idea. Sneaking up behind Blaise as he slept, Raven jumped onto the bed pinning him down firmly as Jin dumped the ice water on his back. Blaise hopped up with the pain of a thousand knives piercing deathly into his back.

"Happy Birthday!!! Happy Birthday!!!" Raven jumped and shouted. Noticing the growing anger on Blaise's face she jumped from the bed and ran from the room, with Jin trailing behind her. Blaise was soon in hot pursuit of the culprits, dripping wet. Grabbing Raven around the waist he swung her around sending her giggling wildly. He poked her playfully in the ribs, laughing along with her joy.

"Ok! Ok! I quit! I quit!!" she screamed laughing. "Blaise!!! You're going to make pee!"

"You give up? Say you're sorry…" Blaise smiled looking down at her.

"Sorry! I'm--- sorry…." She choked from laughing.

Blaise rose… searching the room completely for Jin. He ran quickly over to the fireplace and stuck his head in. "Jin…" he mocked. Standing he stared face to face with a picture of Rook smiling in such joy that tears lined her eyes. His heart jumped, and he turned his back to it, breathed deeply and continued his little game of cat and mouse. He, Raven and Jin lived happily together, often celebrating some sort of silly day like white undies day, simply to keep their spirits high. In spite of the obvious fissure that Rook left in their lives, they managed to make the most of it. The past four months seemed to be the slowest progressing months ever to them, especially for Blaise; finding love where ever it jumped at him. Blaise constantly searched for love in all the wrong places, making his mark from bed to bed. Although his loins might have been relieved, he still felt meaninglessness; a hole in his heart that seemed to breed with everyday. He feared that he would before long be without one.

Raven plopped down onto the couch and stretched out her legs, twirling her feet in merriment.

"I know where Jin is Blaise." She whispered.

"Oh yeah? Where?" he smiled back at her. Raven pointed behind the sofa where she sat. "So little Miss Raven likes to snitch right?" Blaise joked gradually approaching her.

"Huh?" Raven smiled sliding up the back of the sofa. She slid so far that soon there was no sofa left, sending her to fall behind it, landing hard on Jin. They both hollered in pain, laughing despite the fact that in the morning they would be sporting doppelganger bruises. Blaise sat in silence on the sofa, allowing the large pillows to embrace his weary head tenderly. Raven's head popped from behind the sofa.

"Blaise? What's wrong bear?" she asked, gently stroking his arm as he rubbed force on his temples.

"Nothing… just tired, that's all." He stood and climbed the stairs to his room, suppressing the tears that were susceptible to surface. Blaise climbed ailing back into his vacant bed and closed his Honey eyes to the world.

"_So Rook… how do you like Italy so far hmm?" Depaolo, the tall golden bronzed cousin of Blaise asked as he surveyed her body. Rook continued to walk ahead of him, lazily swinging her arms, releasing several over-due grapes to the ground below their vines._

"_It's beautiful. From what I've seen that is!" She smiled gently turning to him and beginning to walk backward. "Why? Is there more than Wine grapes and Delicious cheeses? What more could a girl want?" she giggled softly, turning again to face forward._

"_Yes. Actually, there is much more to Italy than that. But I would have to keep you here for the rest of your life to show you all of it." Depaolo gently explained, smiling to himself._

"_Show me then sir…" she mocked. "Show me what Italy has to offer. But there is one catch."_

"_Yes? And what might that be?" Depaolo's eye brow raised in curiosity. _

"_You would have to show me in the two weeks that I am here." Rook laughed, picking a grape from its vine and pushing it between her lips, juice sliding down her chin. She laughed and quickly turned to wipe it away._

"_No, no." His Italian accent weighing thick on his tongue. "Allow me…" he said stepping forward. Depaolo reached his thumb to her face and smoothed it across her lips and chin. Realizing what was happening; Rook stepped away, blushing fiercely. She cleared her voice unsteadily._

"_I'm sorry… I did not mean to…" Depaolo smiled._

"_No, it's ok. No harm done." She smiled in spite of her self._

"_But you still have a little…" Depaolo reached behind Rook's head and pulled her to him. Embracing her tightly to him, he kissed her fully on the lips lightly at first, but soon sensing her rebellion, he tightened his grip. Rook moaned into his mouth painfully, trying to pull away._

"_Depaolo!!! What is wrong with you?" she yelled in shock._

"_Nothing at all. Is there a problem?" his demeanor changed harshly, causing heart wrenching chills traveling up and down Rook's skin._

"_I have to go." Rook said, trying to spare herself anymore embarrassment and humiliation. "I thank you for the tour but I must go. I'm sorry." She began to walk away from her once innocent crush._

"_No… I'm sorry." Depaolo grabbed Rook tightly by the wrists and spun her around to him. Fiercely, he slid his hands into her hair and pulled tightly on it, causing her to holler in pain. "I have wanted you for many years now and you have paid me no heed. My cousin may be your strong hold but I am what make this family. I have not married because I am destined to marry you, in spite of my cousin's foolish nobility. I will have you." His eyes burned into her and pushed such fear into her heart that her sheltered walls were crumbling at their feet. She shook in fear of the unknown. She had always known Depaolo as a sweet and loving romantic with a heart of gold. But at this moment, she had felt no worse fear. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was sure that he could feel it. _

"_Depaolo, please… You're hurting me." Rook cried looking up into his shocking green eyes. "Please…" she panicked._

"_Relax sweetheart. It'll be alright." Depaolo's hands traveled up the front of Rook's blouse and pinched softly at her nipples, causing them to stiffen at his touch. She gave out a moan of protest._

_Rook's cries grew as did his advancements._

_Constantly he assured her that he would protect her and that everything would be alright, but Rook knew differently. She wanted to scream but knew that it would be pointless; no one would take notice of her screams and nothing would be bothered but the many grapes that surrounded her._

_Pushing her to the ground, he mounted her stomach. Rook thrashed and fought. Realizing her defeat, she cried noisily hoping that something would come along and destroy her; merely seize her from this place. Depaolo pushed her legs apart and ripped away her stockings and pushed aside her thong. Becoming intolerant with her moving, he wrapped his hand around her neck and pushed himself kindly into her, smiling all the while._

Rook hit the floor of her bedroom drenched in cold sweat, tears running down her face. "Not again…" she cried, "That damn dream…" Almost every night it seemed like, since she moved away, this dream had haunted her. She stood on quivering legs, using her nightstand for support. Looking over to her alarm clock, she cursed herself, realizing that she had once again awakened in the wee hours of the morning; 2:45am to be exact. Holding tightly to the wall, Rook felt her way to her bathroom to freshen up.

She looked into the mirror at a worn face, draped with drained eyes. She fell to her knees on the bathroom floor and cried into her hands. She hated what she had become. She hated everything about herself since that day. Rook pulled tightly on her hair and cried herself into a headache.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skimming the multiple isles of the local supermarket, Rook ran her fingers along the dusty shelves in search of the one relief for her pounding temples. Spotting the infamous blue and white box, she yanked it from the shelf in irritation.

"Fucking four dollars, for some fucking pills!!!! This shit is outrageous! I'm tired of fucking making money…" Rook mumbled to herself. Several people stared at her with heartfelt concern and several small children giggled under their hands. After paying for her "overly expensive" pills, she snatched the small bag from the cashier and stomped her way out of the door.

Finally, resting her bottom in the seat of her car, Rook rested her head. She bit her lip, started the car with much difficulty, and drove away, barely hitting a grocery cart on the way out of the parking lot. As she drove, her mind traveled to her last home. How she missed her sister… only she'd know. The red light she sat at seemed to last an eternity. She growled and cursed in her throat for the light to change. Nothing seemed to be going her way today.

"Oh, come on!" she hollered before laying hard on the car horn. Finally, the light changed, sending her speeding through it. When she arrived home, Rook found the annoying red light of her answering machine blinking wildly. She slammed her hand on the button and walked to the bathroom.

_Machine:_

"_Hey it's me. I'm not home. So do what comes naturally."_

"_Hey Rook. It's me Lucy. Umm. You were supposed to come and get me today. What happened? Are you ok? Call me… bye."_

_BEEP!_

_message two_

"_Hey Rook. Umm… it's me Lucy again. Are you ok? I haven't heard from you. I'm getting a little worried. Oh yeah… Tracy called and she wants to know if we are still going out tonight… call me babe. Bye."_

Rook glared down the hall at the machine and wished it would explode. Slowly she strode over to it and cleared all massages. She flopped down on the sofa and stared blankly at the TV unit in front of her. The blank black screen reminded her of the closet she found herself hiding in surrounded by coats and old dresses, the stench of mothballs strong in her nose. She looked around the darkness and placed her hands over her mouth to stifle her screams of outrage and fear. She could hear him approaching, his deep taunting voice straining in her ears.

"Rook…" he would say to her, "Sweetheart? Now, let's stop this game. I'm tired of chasing you around the house. If you come out now, I promise to make this as painless as possible." Depaolo would whisper to her from the room outside the closet door. Rook shook and sunk to the floor beneath the old coats, suppressing her cries.

"Rook!" he yelled, clearly impatient with her idiocy. She shook more and crawled to the door, opened it slowly and allowed him to seize her by the hair.

Rook opened her eyes, to the sound of her phone ringing. Reaching over, she hesitated to answer.

"Hello?" her voice cracked.

"Rook! Where on earth have you been?" Lucy yelled into her ear, "I have been worried sick! Rook…"

"Yes… Lucy? I am home. I was asleep. I'm sorry I didn't call you before. Sorry. What's wrong?" Rook sat up strait and stretched.

"Nothin'. Just wanted to say hi. Are you busy?" Lucy asked.

"No. Do you want to come over? I'm on my way…" Rook oozed from the sofa.

"No Rook. I'll drive… just unlock the door."

"No. How about you knock when you get here? Kay… bye Luce." Rook pressed the button to end the call and laid her head down on the seat of the sofa. Her head was still pounding. She hadn't taken any medicine, and thought it wise not to on an empty stomach.

Moments later, Lucy was tapping a tune on Rook's front door, which in turn tapped a tune on her head as well. She pulled the door ajar and ushered Lucy in, closed it behind her and slithered back over to the sofa.

"What's wrong girl? You look terrible."

"Headache…" Rook said separated from her body.

"Did you take something for it?"

"No… _mother_… I didn't. I haven't eaten yet."

Lucy's blue eyes grew impartial to Rook's attitude. She sauntered over to the kitchen and began to prepare a dinner for the both of them.

The two sat at the table in frozen silence, until Lucy broke the ice.

"So, pumpkin? You have any more dreams lately?"

Rook rolled her eyes, "Yeah… every night, Lucy…" tears surfaced in her eyes as she stared down at her soup and tuna sandwich, several of them rolling down her cheeks to join the warmth that swirled in her bowl.

"Aww… don't cry. Come here." Lucy rose and wrapped her arms around Rook's shoulders. It was usually her sister who did the comforting but she wasn't there to hold her, to make her laugh and tell her that every thing would be ok, even though she knew that it wouldn't be.

Rook felt a lurch in her stomach and quickly rose to her feet. She ran to the bathroom and fell over the toilet in sickness. Holding her long hair away from the toilet bowl, Lucy rubbed her back. Again she became sick, over and over until her heart pounded with exhaustion. She looked down into the porcelain bowl and questioned herself in so many ways.

'No…' she thought. She cried loudly into the bowl in frustration and disgust. "No!" she cried.

"Here Babe…" Lucy handed her a glass of water to rinse her mouth, and helped her to her bed.

Rook pushed her shoes onto her feet and ran down several stairs to her car, quickly started it and pulled off, barely waiting for Lucy to hop in. She drove full speed to the nearest hospital emergency room and left her car parked in the ambulance lane. Rook ran inside and slammed her hands on the reception counter. Lucy hopped to properly parking her car for her.

"I need to see a doctor!" she cried.

"Ok… mam. I need you to fill out these forms and…"

"I don't have time to fill out no damn---"

"Thank you, mam. She'll fill them out, but I think you should get her to a doctor soon." Lucy calmly explained pulling Rook to a seat.

Rook bent forward and cried into her hands for another five minutes, answering the questions that Lucy asked her in sobs. She stood, but Lucy grabbed her by the arm.

"Rook Crow?" a goofy scrubbed nurse called staring her strait in the eyes. Lucy ushered her in. "Sit up here please and the doctor will be with you soon." Rook stared hatefully at the stupid little cats that danced on the woman's shirt. They seemed so ecstatic to be plastered onto a thin piece of fabric that it almost made Rook want to vomit again.

"Look!!!" Rook yelled, "I am tired of all this 'the doctor will be with you' shit! Get a doctor in here now or find your face tattooed with the pattern of the ceiling."

The frightened look on the young nurse's face was enough to feel sorry for her, but Lucy just kindly apologized and asked for a doctor as soon as possible. She rubbed Rook's shoulder in comfort, but Rook just cried on her shoulder.

"This can't be happening to me. It can't be!"

"Nothing's happening to you sweetie. You're just paranoid. You'll see." Lucy hoped.

Several minutes passed. Just as Rook stood to scream again, a tall, dark haired, familiar face walked in. He turned and looked lovingly at her and smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

"Neville?" Rook asked, stupidly matching the look on Lucy's face. Lucy bit her lip.

"Rook Crow… You devil. I should've known it was you in here raising hell in my ER. I just can't believe it's you… crying none the less. What's wrong?" his thick, dark eyebrows dropping in sympathy.

Rook looked over at Lucy as she gawked at her old schoolmate Neville Longbottom. She cleared her voice, hoping to send her love struck friend a hint that she and Neville wanted to be alone.

"Oh…" Lucy smiled flirty. " I'll just be going then… I'll be waiting… out… there." She sputtered.

"Now Rook. Tell me what has my ball of energy so blue. I personally don't like to see you like this. The last time you were this upset was when your parents passed. Raven isn't…"

"No Neville!" she yelled, "Actually… I don't know. I haven't seen her in over four months. But that's not why I'm here. In went dinner and then out came dinner."

"Uh… Rook, that's what supposed to happen."

"Not there you idiot! I threw it all back up! I'm dizzy and things just don't feel right. Look…" Rook took a seat next to the examining table, "A few months ago Blaise and I went to Italy to visit his family and something happened while I was there. Something I hate to revisit, but continue to do so in my dreams."

"What? Bad pasta?" Neville snickered to himself, but quickly extinguished his futile efforts in fear of being hit.

"I was raped Neville."

Neville's jaw dropped nearly to the floor. He stood unable to part from his invisible perch on the ground.

"Raped?" his voice cracked.

"Yes Neville… raped. Blaise's cousin Depaolo raped me time after time when I was there. There was nothing I did that seemed to strike the least bit of fear into him. Neville, I swear I did all that I could, but I couldn't keep him off of me. No… Lucy doesn't know. She just thinks that I am having recurring dreams and that they will end soon. But the truth is, they won't. They'll never go away." Rook was brought back to tears, using the white cloth of Neville's jacket as a cleanex.

"But… but what about Blaise? Didn't he do anything to stop him? You are together aren't you?" Neville was almost to tears as he gently rubbed Rook's shoulders as she wept in his arms.

"Were… I left him. And for the record, No. he didn't do a damn thing to help me. He did nothing but calls me names and makes me feel like some two-bit whore. He swore up and down that I wanted that. And he stuck whole heartedly to that theory. Who am I to tell him otherwise but the fucking person it was happening to?" Rook finally fully broke down. For the first time she felt safe enough to let someone know about her pain and she looked graciously up at Neville in thanks.

"I'm so sorry Neville… I should go…" Rook backed off.

"So wait… you're just going to leave after you've been through all that fuss to get me in here? I know you're hurt but if you aren't feeling well, I have to check you out. I won't let you leave sick. Ok?" Neville insisted, placing his stethoscope into his ears and smiling sweetly at her. "Well?"

Rook laughed at him and sat upon the table, ready for his exam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rook snored calmly on the shoulder of her cherished comrade Lucy, trying to make up for misplaced sleep. Neville's tall stature graced the hall as he approached the two girls seated in the waiting room. Rook couldn't stand to sit in that mind-numbing, unadorned, colorless room any longer and contentedly rested nearby Lucy.

"Ladies?" He whispered.

Lucy's blue eyes shot up into the green of Neville's as he smiled down at her.

"She's… sleeping…" she gulped in nervousness.

"Would you help her into the room please? Come on. Here we go. Up…" Neville pulled Rook up by the hands and fixed her in his arms.

Lucy hopped atop the exam table and pulled Rook with her. Although Rook's eyes were open, her mind was undoubtedly elsewhere; giving her the look of demise and bewilderment combined to obliterate her.

"Rook?" Neville called, gently stroking her chin to rouse her from her trance. She looked up fixedly at him. Lucy watched and couldn't help but feel a slight trickle of jealousy. But she understood his connection with her went farther back than her short-lived moments with him.

Rook sniffled unconscientiously trying her finest to hide her apprehension. She looked up at Neville with such dread that he raised his hand to her face once more and soothingly pulled a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

"Are you ready for the results?" he sweetly asked her.

Rook's hands flew to her face. She breathed heavily. It was either now or never. She nodded nervously with shaking hands.

Neville handed Rook the manila folder that held the very blood of her next move in life. She opened it and slowly turned to Lucy fully engulfed in hot tears. Lucy embraced her friend heart fully. As Neville stood silently, Lucy looked questionably at him, with such a hurt and confusion in her heart that it sent him to tears as well.

Jin moaned deep in his throat as Raven saddled him, engulfing him between her legs. She held tightly to his chest in pleasure and screamed out in an ear splitting orgasm.

"Shit…" she moaned, falling limp on him. She laughed sweetly in his ear and bit him gently on the neck.

"One more round?" she asked.

"No…" Jin said simply, attempting her removal.

"Please?" she begged licking at his pierced nipples.

"No. You're going to kill me. I have nothing left… please Raven, let me breathe." Jin flipped her onto her back and kissed her sweetly on the lips. As he rose there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Yes? Blaise what is it?" Raven called attempting to keep Jin atop her.

"I'm leaving now…" he responded from the other side of the door.

"Where ya' going?" Raven hopped up wrapping herself in the white sheet that she and Jin were just in. Jin took this opportunity to dart to the bathroom and bar the door.

Raven swung the door open with such force that it sent the large vase that sat on the dresser behind it crashing to the floor.

"I'm going to the grocery store. I'm cooking dinner tonight. Remember?" Blaise smiled.

"Yep… I want to come. Wait for me." Raven ran strait into the bathroom door, expecting it to be unlocked. "Shit!" she grabbed her clothes and headed for Blaise's bathroom.

Blaise sat quietly on the sofa rubbing his hands together, trying to get the pins and needles tingle out of them. Within moments Jin and Raven emerged from the rooms fully dressed and ready to go, Jin just finding out about the trip. The car ride over to the local grocers was a stressful one for Blaise. Having to sit in the car with Raven and Jin as they kissed and sucked at each other's faces and talk endlessly about how sex was, gave him a migraine.

"I call the cart!" Raven laughed as she and Jin fought over who would push the cart and who would ride in it.

Blaise shook his head and grabbed a metal cart of his own. Pushing it half heartedly down several isles, he allowed his mind to wander. He thought about the young girl who shared his bed the night before and felt a little guilty at pushing her out of the door so eagerly. After all, she had done nothing to him and nothing for him for that matter. His loins cringed at the relapse of her pale thin body bouncing loosely above him; him, wanting to vomit. He reached over to the pile of tomatoes in disgust and forced several of them into his cart, bruising them in the process. He gathered several ripe vegetables before his attention was altered to Jin and Raven crashing into a barrel of potatoes; the cart lying askew on its side, wheels still spinning. Several people came to help while others laughed and most looked on in disgust.

Blaise rounded the corner quickly to escape glances from the two, but found himself slammed into the cart of another person.

"Shit!" she yelled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am…" his voice trailed off as he looked up. He stared face to face with Rook, with nothing but shinning silver grocery carts separating them. "Rook…"

She turned and walked away leaving her cart in the middle of the isle. He went after her. Grabbing her hand, he spun her around.

"Rook? Where on earth have you been?"

"Don't you fucking touch me!" she yanked away, the look in her eyes filled with hatred. Grabbing her again, he pulled her to him.

"No!" she screamed. "Get off of me! You son of a bitch! Let me go!"

"No… Rook, stop it! Listen to me. Please…" Blaise pleaded with her, but still she fought. His hand clasped strongly over her mouth and his arm around her waist, Blaise pulled Rook to the rear of the store and through two large rubber doors. The dank area smelled of sour milk and cheap toilet bowl cleaner, causing the life within her to stir in discomfort.

"Stop fighting me! I won't hurt you!" Blaise demanded with tears lining his eyes. Rook moaned against his sweating hand, jerking violently against him.

"Please… Rook, stop crying." His hand slid softly onto her gravid belly and he peered up at her in question. Rook continued to shed tears as she shut her eyes to him. He removed his hand from her mouth and smoothed his hands over her belly.

"I'm sorry Rook… I'm sorry for everything I did and all that I failed to do. Please… I know that I can't take it all back but I can't survive like this. I can't be in this world knowing that there was more I could've done to keep you with me… to make you stay." Blaise's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Yes Blaise! Like help me when I asked you to! Trust me when I told you what was happening! And not call me out if my name because you can't come to terms with your girlfriend being raped by your cousin! Blaise, you left me alone to deal with the hurt and the pain. Not one time did you come back for me. You sat and allowed him to break me. You let him break me… I am broken…" Rook cried furiously clutching to the front of his shirt. She rested her head on him in tears as he rubbed her aching back and stomach. He couldn't take it any longer… grabbing her jaw he kissed her genuinely on the lips, sending them both to whimper. She pulled away.

"I must go…" she sighed incredulously.

"No…" Blaise stopped her and placed his hands on her belly again. He looked at her, remembering the stunning jade that stood out so vibrantly from the hazel brown of her eyes.

"I don't know…" she sighed looking down at her round tummy as if reading his mind.

Blaise was prepared and ready to face actuality and truth; that the infant Rook now carried was most likely not his, but his aggressive, wicked cousin's. Tears filled his eyes in sadness. What had he done to her? Why didn't he trust his own judgment when she came to him for help? He should've been there for her.

"Are you here alone?" she silently asked wiping the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"No…" he sighed, inhaling the scent of her shirt. She smelled beautiful to him, as she always had. "Raven and Jin are here too. Would you like me to take you to them?" his hands slid to hers and squeezed kindly. Rook nodded wiping yet another stream of tears from his handsome caramel face.

"_Blaise Zabini, if you are in the store, would you please report to customer services please? Thank you!"_ the loud speaker sounded.

Rook began to laugh finally realizing that the two idiots that smashed into the produce department were her own sister, Raven, and Blaise's best friend, Jin.

"Come on. I'll go with you." Rook pulled him along.

At the desk, Raven sat with her lips poked far out of her face giving her the silly look of a goldfish, with Jin handcuffed to a chair, his eyes burning black; never a good thing with him. Raven looked over at him and noticed the state of his eyes. Jin's eyes only turned black when he was extremely upset with something. Raven cringed, noticing how much he resembled his father, Achilles Octavius, King of Samoa. Along with a crown, Jin had the bad luck of inheriting his father's trademark eyes. The gradient of eyes was often passed down through the men in the Octavius family tree and Jin's DNA so graciously snitched the bright and breathtaking gold. Although they were breathtaking, they were also a window into his emotions; lightening at pleasure and happiness and darkening at anger, sadness and frustration.

"Jin? Baby?" Raven whispered to him in concern. Jin continued to stare ahead of him until Blaise stepped up to speak.

"Hello. I am Blaise. I was called…"

"Do they belong to you?" an annoyed store clerk remarked. It was clear why she was annoyed; it was she who would have to clean up the mess. Jin shot her deathly glares from his seat and Rook couldn't help but laugh. Raven looked up finally noticing her sister. He eyes grew wide as she jumped up from her seat and hugged Rook tightly, being sure not to press onto her tummy. When she finally pulled away after several moments, Rook noticed that she was crying. She smiled to her little sister and giggled softly pulling her into another hug.

"You're huge!" Raven exclaimed. Rook loved her sister's honesty. "What are you carrying, a moose?" she smiled not being able to let her go.

"I missed you Raven…" Rook spoke softly so as not to interrupt the conversation Blaise was having with the store manager over some paperwork.

Raven let her go quickly and darted past her into Neville's open arms. She screamed as he spun her happily around and kissing her generously on her cheeks.

Letting her down, he walked over to Rook, "I came as soon as I heard his name. Are you alright? I was kind of afraid that you were going to sock him or something and then get yourself locked up?" he laughed.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. I came over here with him." Rook looked over Neville's shoulder at her sister as she stared Lucy up and down in possible curiosity or even spite.

"Hi…" Lucy said.

"Hey…" Raven suppressed a rather mean joke. She grunted unattractively.

"Raven, this is my friend Lucy. Lucy, this is my sister Raven."

"Just your sister? More like best friend." She pushed emphasizing the word _best_.

"Raven…" Rook warned.

Behind them Jin slammed hard into a wall as Blaise pushed him.

"You two aught to be ashamed of yourselves; acting like children." Blaise chastised them both with fatherly looks.

"Oh shut up Blaise." Raven shot walking over to her sister and grabbing her by the hand. "Come on…" she said also grabbing Lucy.

"Where are you going?" Jin asked recovering from his encounter with the wall.

"Noneya'…" Raven replied smartly. The three girls walked away quickly, well, in Rook's case, waddled, leaving the boys looking confusedly at one another. Rook looked back at Blaise in apologies.

"So Neville? What have you been up to lately? How's life treating you?" Jin asked after several moments of silence among them.

"Life's good… I'm a Medical doctor now, and an Obstetrician. I'm also Rook's personal doctor."

Blaise shot hateful looks his way.

Neville continued. "I have been treating muggle ailments more so than magical. I don't know... it's somewhat of a challenge for me you know. Muggles are so frail." He laughed.

"Is that Lucy girl your latest catch?" Jin asked laughing.

"No…" Neville laughed along, "She's Rook's friend. I just met her not too long ago. I've been talking to her on our down time from taking care and mostly looking after Rook. She's a really pleasant girl. I'm thinking about asking her out." He smiled nervously.

Blaise followed along in awkward silence. His mind raced with thoughts of the future and the child that was by majority, probably not belonging to his blood. His head began to hurt him and he detoured and headed for a deserted isle of the grocery store. He stood flat against a shelf of different cereals and closed his eyes to the tears that pushed themselves out of him. He breathed heavily and tried to gather himself. Blaise wiped his face and stood up straight, gathered the things for dinner and got into the unusually short line. He looked up. Raven, Lucy, Jin and Neville laughed and joked, muted by the sliding doors. But Rook stood to the side, silently staring at the doors in urgency. She looked through them as someone exited and caught Blaise's eyes pleadingly. All of a sudden the line wasn't moving fast enough for him. He wanted, needed to get to her and hold her. Just to touch her, or look into her eyes would clear just a handful of hurt he was feeling. But still she waited patiently. She shot him a sweet grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The television roared with the sound of gun shots and men's uncommon death rattles, usually followed by Raven's screams of, "You cheated!" or, Lucy's burst of giddy laughter.

Rook had preferred to stay away from the commotion and joined Blaise in the kitchen as he stirred the thick marinara sauce with the look of trouble on his face. She leaned against the counter and licked her finger. Dabbing it back into the small pile of sugar she held in her palm, she pushed her finger back into her mouth, allowing the sugar to melt on her tongue. Her unborn child seemed to like its mother's sweet gift and stirred.

"Blaise… Blaise!" she said pulling his hands to her moving belly. He stood in pride at the movement of the child. There was actually life there. Although he was considered a genius by magical standards, there were still things in life that amazed him. He smiled and looked at Rook.

"It stopped…" he worried.

Dipping her finger into the sugar again, she tasted, and again the infant stirred. Blaise rested his hands on her and stared lovingly into her eyes, silently speaking words of love to her with his.

"Whoa… I'm thirsty…" Neville entered the kitchen unexpectedly, causing them to jump apart. "Sorry…" he said smiling. Blaise turned to his sauce and Rook tried desperately to hide the palm full of sugar she wasn't supposed to have.

But Neville was too quick, spotting the open container of sugar on the counter behind her. She had done this multiple times at home and Neville had warned her over and over that it wasn't good for her. He held out his hand in confiscation.

Rook shook her head.

"Give me the sugar Rook." He demanded. Again, her head shook. Feeling defeated, Rook dumped the last of the sugar into his hands and looked at Blaise in laughter as Neville brushed it all off into the trash can.

"You know Neville just because you are my doctor doesn't mean that you have to regulate everything that I do? I am an adult…" she pushed striding over to the refrigerator to find something suitable to munch on until dinner was ready. Spotting a cherry flavored toaster strudel, she attempted to take it from the fridge with out Neville's notice.

"Let me see…" he said taking it from her. He examined the package for its sugar content and its salt. He looked over it at Rook. Her eyes pleaded with his.

"Here…" he handed it back to her. "Only one today." And he left the kitchen to rejoin the others at their virtually violent game.

Rook openly sighed, ripping the package away and pushing the strudel into the toaster.

"I love Neville and all, but sometimes he can really irritate me…" she said tapping her foot impatiently and looking over into the toaster. "Hurry up…" she growled at it.

"It takes time Rook." Blaise laughed reaching past her to gather some silverware to set the table. "Here… set the table first and it should be done by the time you finish." He handed her the silverware and several plates.

"Fine…" she breathed taking the cold cutlery from him.

As she set the table, Rook watched the four gaming "warriors", go head to head in a game of Rock Paper Scissors. She couldn't help but laugh when Raven pounced onto Jin because she claimed that he had cheated.

"Paper covers Rock!" Jin yelled.

"Yeah and…so what… but Rock is heavier and can be used as a paper weight and therefore holds down Paper! I win!" Raven jumped around, slapping Jin up against the head as she ran.

Lucy fell intoNeville's arms in laughter and finally comfortably rested her head in his lap. She smiled up at him, showing him closely, the bright blues of her eyes. He returned the smile kindly.

"That's not how it works Raven!" Jin hollered.

Rook heard the toaster pop and she dropped all of the silverware on the table, causing a loud clang on the plates. Everyone looked. She ran into the kitchen with urgency and found Blaise holding out a saucer holding the only sweet she would have for a long time. He handed it to her and placed a fork in her palm.

"Thank you…" she said blushing.

"You're welcome…" he leaned and kissed her cheek softly. "Go and have a seat and I'll finish the table…" he pushed her from the kitchen.

"No… it's okay. I can…"

"Go Rook… it's fine." He smiled pushing her over to the group. "Jin! Set the table!" he yelled returning to the kitchen. Jin grumbled in his throat and rose to start his task.

Rook sat down in a chair and nursed her pastry slowly, as to savor its sweetness. Over her plate she could see Neville looking down at Lucy and whispering something to her. Lucy nodded and smiled back at him.

"Dinner!" Jin yelled into the front room. They all raised and started toward the dining room; which left Rook to struggle with her own girth. Blaise ran from the kitchen and grabbed her hands to pull her up. She looked at him in thanks.

"Dinner! Yummy yummy!" Jin yelled hinting to Blaise to hurry up. But Blaise was in no hurry to let Rook's hands go and squeezed them a little tighter. Rook walked over to the table and stood looking at the seating arrangement; Neville sat closely to Lucy, Jin, next to Raven which left the two remaining adjacent seats for her and Blaise. She was convinced that they had conspired on the situation, knowing that Rook would most likely try and sit with her sister. She sat in one of the remaining chairs and glared suspiciously over at her friends. They all looked back at her with a smile except Jin. That reminded her; Jin had not said a word to her since they'd reunited. She wondered why. She looked at him and studied his face.

She only uttered the "J" in his name before Blaise entered the room with dishes of steaming pastas and breads, followed by a large homemade salad. He also pulled out two bottles of wine and only five glasses. Rook was sure to count them. She looked over at Neville who was shooting her looks of refusal. She sighed.

"Mmm… looks great Blaise." Lucy smiled inhaling deeply, "Smells great too!"

Everyone said prayers and started hungrily on dinner. Rook let the Jin thing go, for now anyway. Conversation was tossed around the table as the dishes passed around almost in identical speed.

"So… Rook, how did you and Blaise meet?" Lucy asked. Rook had chosen to stay silent the entire meal but Lucy had to drag her into it. Everyone fell silent at the question, as if they didn't know. Rook looked at her friend in warning.

"Yeah Rook… how did you two meet?" Jin finally spoke up. He glared hatefully across the table, and Rook watched as his eyes drop a shade for every word he uttered. She remained silent. Everyone looked from her to Jin. Rook stood quickly.

"I have to … excuse me…" she pushed the chair from behind her.

"No Rook! Stay!" Jin stood, raising his voice to her, "Tell us Rook! Tell all of us here how you and Blaise met and then you can explain why you left. Because I'm pretty sure that we all want to know." He was yelling now.

Rook looked at him close to tears.

"I don't care if you cry! You deserve to. Tell everyone how you slept with Depaolo and then sent him after Raven! You didn't know that Blaise did you?" Jin turned to him. "Because that's the type of person you are!"

Rook was simply taken aback at these words. She had done no such thing. There was no power in the world that could make her betray or in any way hurt her sister. His words stabbed hard at her and sent her to tears before everyone. Raven lowered her head as if she believed these things. Her eyes went to her sister.

"You don't think… you don't believe this… do you?" Rook cried out.

"Of course she does. It happened to her didn't it?" Jin continued to yell, and unnoticeably made his way around the table to tower over her. Rook's anger grew with his harsh words. She felt herself losing control of her tongue. She bit hard on her lip.

"Do you even know whose child this is? Probably not! I wouldn't put it past you."

"Raven…" Rook began to address her sister, but Jin stood before her.

"Don't you dare speak to her again."

Rook could no longer hold her tongue or her emotions.

"Get out of my way! Raven…" she cried.

Jin raised his hand at her in warning. "I said don't talk to her. You've done enough to her."

Rook couldn't understand why no one rose to help her. Why didn't anyone speak up for her? She began to think that maybe they all believed him, or they were all in shock of his outbursts.

"You know what? Take you and your bastard child and get out of my house!" Jin yelled down on her. Finally Blaise stood.

"That's enough Jin!" Blaise stood between them.

"Enough? Blaise? You changing up on me now or something? I see how you sit here and secretly hold her hand under the table. I see how you can't seem to peel yourself away from her for a second to join us. Instead you insist on going back to what broke your heart!" Jin raged leaving Blaise silent. Rook looked up at him in hurt.

"So… the truth comes out? " Rook cried. She turned and left. Raven hopped from her seat and ran after her distressed sister.

"Rook… please wait!" Raven yelled with tear strewn eyes. "Please don't leave again! I just got you back into my life. For a split moment my life flashed before me again and I was convinced that I had lost you! Please Rook! I love you and I need you with me!" Raven's hot tears were soaking her shirt.

Rook's steps ceased, and she turned to her sister. She too had cheeks covered in wetness.

"You don't need me Raven. You looked as though you were managing perfectly fine. Jin just tore into me and all you could do is sit there as if you believed that I would wish such terrible things on you. Well let me set the record strait. I didn't sleep with Depaolo willingly Raven. He raped me. Ok? And I would never send him to attack you. If anything I tried my hardest to keep him from having to turn to you. He warned me that if I told anyone about what he was doing to me, then he would harm me… maybe even kill me. He also told me that if I fought him, he would turn his attacks on you! He came after me time after time Raven, and not once did I fight fully in fear of him hurting you. One night, he saudimized me and I couldn't take it lying down anymore. Raven, I'm sorry! I hurt him in every way that my strength would let me. But still, he succeeded." By the time Rook had finished, the rest of the group had joined Raven, and she had walked away.

Blaise ran after her and pulled her to him. She slapped him hard across his face.

"Don't you ever speak to me again! You're a fucking liar!! And if you ever come near me or my child I'll fucking murder you!"

"Rook, please calm down… this stress isn't good for the baby…" Neville warned holding Lucy as she cried, feeling helpless to her friend. Finally she followed her to her car and helped her in.

Neville wrote down his phone number and handed it to Raven.

"Try calling later when she's calmed down a bit. She doesn't live far from here; over on Euclid street. I'll give you more info when you call. Thank you for a great dinner Blaise!" Neville talked as he stepped quickly backwards. He climbed into the car and drove away with Raven's life crying hurtfully in the front seat.


End file.
